Twilight: Crescent Moon
by Dakenata
Summary: The story takes place years after the end of the Volturi confrontation in BD. Everyone was living peacefully until television broadcasts start airing around the world about mysterious findings that are leaving people to believe that vampires exist. The Volturi have started hunting for those responsible of shining light on vampires' existiance. What happens when they visit forks?
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight: Crescent Moon**

Summary:

This story takes place years after the end of the Volturi confrontation in Breaking Dawn. The cullens have been living their lives peacefully until television broadcasts start airing all around the world. The T.V. broadcasts tell the stories of mysterious happenings that have been occurring around the world. Buildings, cars, trees, and homes were brought to flames, people have been disappearing and when their bodies were found two holes, representing vampire teeth, were always left on the neck of the body. People of the world started to believe in the existence of vampires and started a worldwide panic. People overreacted by putting up crucifixes around their homes, buying tons of garlic, and having holy water ready in their home in case of a vampire attack.

The Volturi have taken action and started to hunt down the vampires responsible for bringing the spotlight onto the vampire world. The Cullens have no reason to be worried, but that soon changes when Alice has a vision of a group of vampires heading to Forks. Their intentions are unknown but Alice can see enough to know that the these vampires are the ones causing the worldwide panic. And since they're coming to Forks, the Cullens can expect the Volturi to stop by for a visit. . .

_ Hey guys! This is my attempt at a sequel to the Twilight series. :b I hope the story has caught your attention and you give this story a chance. C: I will have OC vampires in my story but I created them all for the purpose of writing the story. :b Two of my OC vamps are from Victoria's newborn army, so these characters of mine have been around I guess you can say. ;b I'll have Epilogue chapters to show you their lives before and after their change so you can kind of know them before the story progresses. Well Read and review and let me know what you guys think.c: Thanks ._


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue 1: Kimberley's Past**

_ Hey guys before I start the actual story I wanted to introduce my original characters so you can kind of get to know them. These Epilogue's will tell the story of their past and their turning into a vampire. Please read and review and hope you enjoy the first chapter. (:_

I remember everything that happened that day like it was burned into my memory by a branding iron. Jane, Alec, and I were playing tag around the village area. Everything was going fine until Alec accidently bumped into a villager that seemed to be having a bad day. "Hey watch where you're going kid!"

Alec stepped away from the angry man and smirked, "I'm sorry, maybe your fat ass shouldn't have gotten in my way."

I just watched, jaw dropped, as the man's face started to turn red. He grabbed Alec by the collar of his shirt and raised his fist, "Why you little shit!" He yelled out before punching Alec in the face.

"Alec!" I screamed out as he landed on the ground, holding his face. I turned to Jane only to see her smiling at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. I quickly ran to Alec and started tending to his wound. His face had swollen up already but Alec found his pain to be amusing because he started laughing as he stood up.

"You'll get what's coming to you. . ." was all Alec said as he brushed the dirt off from his clothes with a sinister smirk on his face. I watched in amazement, mixed with a bit of fear, as Alec walked towards Jane. "Oh By the way Kimberley,"

The man just chuckled at Alec's remark, "Yeah whatever kid," I watched as the man disappeared into the crowd of villagers. I snapped out of my daze when I heard Alec call out my name. I turned to face them, "Yeah?"

"You're it, I tagged you while you were over reacting to the situation." Alec started walking backwards and quickly turned to run away from me. Jane just stuck her tongue out at me and started running away as well.

"Ugh," I groaned as I got up. How could I have forgotten that Alec had ben it. I smiled and started the chase after my friends.

We sat around the fire place drinking some tea laughing away after our day of play and laughter. Jane and Alec were the best friends' that I had ever had. Although the villagers told stories about them being evil, I didn't see it at all. The villagers often accused Alec and Jane of practicing witchcraft whenever something unfortunate happened to them.

Many of the villagers believed in the rumors, and gave me sour attitudes all the time because I was friends with the 'village monsters'. People always told me I was lucky because they would never do anything to harm me. I never listened to the stories because the Jane and Alec I knew couldn't do all those things they were accused of.

"Want to play with my dolls?" Jane asked as we finished up our tea. I nodded in excitement and followed Jane to her room. There she took out a strange rag doll and started moving it around, "Hey watch were your going kid!" she said in a deep voice, mocking the man we encountered earlier.

I jumped a little when I heard Alec's laughter burst from behind me. Jane started laughing as well, as if they found the scary experience to be funny. Then, the laughter stopped, and a serious look came onto Jane's face. She smirked at the doll as she pinned something onto the doll, "Shall you do the honors brother?"

Jane held the rag doll out and Alec walked over to take the doll away from his sister. He stared at the doll for a minute when a sick smile across his face, "You . . .little. . ." he held the dolls arm up, "shit. . ." Alec bent the dolls arm as if he was trying to break the arm off.

I just stared at the twins who were now looking at me, "What's wrong Kim? It's like you've seen a ghost or something," Jane asked as she bent the dolls other arm.

I shook my head and smiled at the twins, "Oh no it's nothing. . .it's just that I never played with dolls like this. . .it's quite different they way you two play with them."

They just smiled at me as Jane put the doll away, "Ok fine, we can play something else if you want?"

I nodded in agreement and we ran outside to play some nighttime hide and seek. Alec volunteered to be it and started counting to a hundred as Jane and I ran to look for a hiding place. I found one in between to hay stacks.

I was hiding for a good five minutes when a loud scream scared me out of my hiding place. I quickly crawled out and stared scanning the area to see where the scream could've come from. Then a crowd of people started rushing out of the village booze cabin surrounding a man that was crying out in pain. Curiosity got the best of me and I worked my way through the crowd to see what was going on.

When I got to the center of the circle I seen the man from earlier, the one who punched Alec, screaming and rolling around the floor. People surrounding him tried to help him but he kept squirming around and yelling, "My arms! My damn arms are broken!"

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know! He was ok one second then the next he was screaming in pain and ran out the building."

I didn't mean to eavesdrop but that caught my attention. I quickly thought back to the doll that Jane and Alec were playing with and suddenly remembered that Jane pinned a piece of cloth onto the doll. I scanned the man's shirt to see if my theory was right. And that's when I saw it. A piece of his shirt had been ripped from the bottom, and the color matched the one on the doll.

I started my way away from the crowd when I bumped into Alec. "What's going on there Kimberley?" I just stared in fear at Alec, I didn't want to believe the stories were true but I didn't see any other way. Alec raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Kim, it's like you've seen a ghost or something."

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at Alec, "O-oh I'm sorry, but that man from earlier, the one who punched you?" Alec nodded and I continued, "W-well the story is that his arms just snapped out of nowhere. . ."

Alec busted out in laughter and the people surrounding the man turned to see him. I stared in confusion as Alec shrugged, "I told him he was going to get what was coming to him. Oh kim," he placed a hand on my shoulder, "found you!"

He took of running towards home base as I just stood there. Suddenly everyone behind me started talking about Alec and Jane.

"I knew it, it was those devil twins!"

"Those witches need to be stopped!"

"I say we do something about those twins before anymore of us are harmed!"

I gulped and took off running towards Jane and Alec's to try and warn them of the village's intentions. I didn't bother trying to convince the villagers of Jane and Alec's innocence because I had a hard time convincing myself that the stories weren't true.

Jane and Alec were waiting for me outside the big tree that was outside of their home. Jane chuckled as I tried to catch my breath, "Looks like it's your turn to be it Kim,"

I held my hand out to silence them as I caught my breath. I wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes and the lump in my throat kept me from speaking normally, "Jane. . .Alec. . th-the village is conspire-"

"There they are!"

I stopped when a bright light illuminated over us. I could now see Jane and Alec clearly, and they looked scared. I turned around slowly, only to see the village with pitchforks and torches.

"What is this?" Jane asked.

"You witches have hurt enough of us, we aren't going to let you hurt anymore of us!"

"Burn the witches!"

"Yeah!"

"Send them to hell!"

I tried to speak on their behalf but was silenced when my father approached me and told me it was for the best. I watched in fear as Jane and Alec were taken by the villagers.

I remember walking with my father to witness the 'cleansing' of the village, by cleansing they meant killing two kids that were believed to be witches. As we got there I started to cry because seeing the twins tied to a stake in the middle of the village was heartbreaking. They were after all my best friends.

"Any last words witch?"

"Just a few. . .one day you will all feel the pain I am about to feel. Hope you enjoy hell for burning a child," Jane spat at the man holding the torch.

The man wiped the spit from his face and held the torch out, "Be gone she devil!" with that he lit Jane on fire. Jane started screaming in pain as she was burnt alive. I held my hand to my open mouth and started crying.

As Jane was burning the man made his way to Alec. Alec tried to go after the man for burning his sister but being tied to a stake kept him from laying a hand on the man. Alec just glared at the man when asked if he had any final words.

"Very well," The man said as he lit Alec on fire.

I remember screaming out their names and crying my heart out as my two best friends were burned right in front of me. My father didn't like seeing me like this so he took me away from the scene. But before we left I noticed there were some people that weren't from the village watching Jane and Alec burn. They caught my attention because they looked so pale and they were wearing cloaks, that wasn't normal for anyone from around the village.

I turned to look at the group of strangers one last time before I lost sight of them. A man with long black hair stepped forward towards the burning bodies of Alec and Jane with a smile on his face, it was as if he was happy and waiting for them.

That was the last time I had seen Alec and Jane . . .

Until today that is. . .five years later and Jane and Alec are standing in front of me. They look they same as they did the last time I saw them but were more pale than before, had red eyes, and weren't burnt. I was surprised to see them alive, but part of me feared there presence. . .

_ Hey guys so how did you like the first chapter? :b It introduces Kimberley, one of my original characters that are going to be in the story. And here's a list so you can kind of know what characters to expect in future chapters._

_Kimberley:__ A vampire that knew Jane and Alec before she was turned. Aro found interest in her after hearing Jane and Alec's stories about their old friend. She was changed by Aro to join the Volturi guard. Kimberley has a healing ability. She was a medicine woman in her village before she was changed. She revolts the Volturi and fleds._

_Zayne:__ A very humorous and fun spirited individual whom has the ability to control fire. Zayne is (in his mind) Kimberley's mate and is very protective of her. Before he was changed he lived a life of luxury since he was born into a rich family. He was saved and changed by Kimberley when his private jet crashed, he had suffered horrible third degree burns so Kimberley changed him so he wouldn't suffer. He fell in love with his savior, but to his dismay got rejected. He started following Kimberley and throughout the years continuously gets rejected. He's confident that Kimberley will reciprocate his feelings._

_Landon:__ A newborn vampire that was created with other newborns for Victoria's army. He was in the marine corps and was on a home visit when he was changed. He hates Victoria for turning him because his time with his family was cut short. He had a young two year old son that he only got to see and hold him once before his change, now he'll have to watch his son grow up without him. He has a special gift of regeneration. Whenever a part of his body is torn away he can regrow that said body part. He's able to regenerate his head if it's torn from his body, but only if his body isn't burned before his new head sprouts._

_Sienna: __Another innocent life changed into a newborn for Victoria's army. Sienna was a freshman in college who was majoring in English. She was changed when she was ambushed by Riley and Victoria, when she was on her way home from work. She doesn't like what she has become and hates that she hurts others to satisfy her thirst and hunger. She, like Bella, had been a shield even before she was turned. After she changed she managed to control and expand her shielding skills. She's mastered it enough that she can form shapes with her shields and can cause explosions or implosions by shrinking or expanding her shield._


End file.
